


It's really not that deep if you look from far away

by moo0czek



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: 1900s AU, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Steampunk elements, Travel, archelogy au, based on art by alolan-colress on tumblr, fish theft, no beta we die like someone whos been writing for hours, stone collecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moo0czek/pseuds/moo0czek
Summary: Ghetsis and Colress are archaeologists who are being sent to Galar to bring back new discoveries.
Relationships: Achroma | Colress/G-Cis Harmonia | Ghetsis Harmonia
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

“we’re going away for a while”, Ghetsis spoke sweet and mellow as he stroked his ringed thumb across his assistant’s jaw, “the boat will be leaving for Galar in a matter of hours” he continued pulling Colress down towards him, his knees buffed by the armrests of his chair.

“What is it that you’ve discovered in Galar, sir?” Colress enquired. 

As far as everyone in unova was aware, Galar scientists were the laughingstock of archaeology. To be exact, Colress specifically remembered a conversation Ghetsis and himself had last night; to infer that it was not in praise would equate to finding hay in a haystack.

Colress was ecstatic. Well, he would have been if not for the fact that while on the boat they would have to pretend to be simple co-workers. He knew Ghetsis preferred to keep his distance within range of prying eyes, he understood of course, his understanding didn’t make the action -or lack of action- any easier. Colress watched as Ghetsis plucked a cigar from him pocket, bringing it to his lips as he nodded for the lighter. Colress reached over to the small coffee table igniting the flint and bringing it close to Ghetsis. Putting the lighter away he reached his hands down pressing them to the pocket on his companion’s chest. 

“may I, sir?” 

Ghetsis grabbed his hands guiding them away from his pocket onto his lap, proceeding to take out another cigar and sliding it into Colress’ slightly parted mouth before positioning them closer to light the cigar off his own. Pulling back slightly Colress slid down the chair, resting his knees on either side of Ghetsis’ allowing him to exhale smoke away from their chair.

“Will you be bringing your journal, dear?” Ghetsis acquired.

“I will be, thank you for asking,” exhaling quickly he added, “I’m afraid it might be a terribly dreadful three days…” 

Colress made plans to relay his days on the boat in his journal in case he got lonely while Ghetsis attended to their gear. He knew they wouldn’t be travelling alone; the steamboat to Galar being organised through the archelogy association they donated their research to on occasion; this alone promised multiple other parties not to mention the work men needed to load and unload their gear. This trip was to be an insight into the Galar fossils. When discovered, Ghetsis had paid them no mind instead shining at the prospect of new minerals and ancient artefacts. They were going to set out alone, that was the original plan at least. This was before Ghetsis accepted the job offer, Colress was unsure why he did it but wouldn’t complain about the free trip.

“You should go pack some clothes, dear”, Ghetsis said, running it hands along Colress’ thigh.

“I will in a second, it won’t take long” He muttered back, pulling the cigars free and placing them in the ashtray on the table, leaning in closer to rest his head on Ghetsis’ shoulder. They stayed like that for a couple minutes, Ghetsis running his hand along Colress’ back, pressing him closer occasionally. 

Colress shifted his position laying both of his legs on one of the arm rests, bringing one of his arms to dangle off the edge of the chair while the other rested back on Ghetsis’ chest. Moving his hand, he brought Ghetsis’ right hand to his chest. Using the limited light source, Colress began moving the hand allowing light to reflect off the dark gem.

“Was this one of ours?” Colress asked smiling up at the other. 

He enjoyed the look of the rings on his fingers, the light shinning off the gem reminding him of their travels and expeditions. Sometimes when he travelled alone, he would acquire a local gem off the market for Ghetsis. He’s never seen a collection box in his room, despite this, he knew all of them were being kept safe and treasured. Bringing the hand back down to his chest he started rubbing the red swirling gem. They had briefly discussed if its abilities fit the description of a thunder stone, but that has been quickly put aside. 

The use of gears in modern society made technology like thunderstones useful only for pokemon evolution. The small current it could produce were useful 50 years ago, but as society progressed towards a higher energy demand stones became redundant. As neither of them had any stone evolving companions the topic was placed away.

Humming Colress nuzzled himself into the soft jacket Ghetsis was wearing before extracting himself and deciding to pack clothes with a purposeful step.

Looking after him Ghetsis stood up, getting ready to pack his own things.


	2. Chapter 2

“What a lovely young bachelor!” 

Ghetsis grimaced, watching two women giggle off in a corner pointing at Colress. Walking up to the younger man he leaned down to convey this to him, what came out instead was most defiantly less appropriate in current company.

“You look positively lovely, my dear. The ribbon on your hat brings out your eyes.” 

Bringing the hat down to cover his blushing face Colress muttered a ‘thank you’ before turning away and walking over to help load his tools onto the boat. Ghetsis watched from his place on the boat, Colress was unusually strong for a man who sat at a desk all day. The arch of his behind as he bent over was a sight. Ghetsis leaned his head on his palm watching the small group load boxes, mostly paying attention to the way Colress would tip his hat back up onto his head whenever it slid down to cover his eyes.

Their mutual affections developed slowly but purposefully. Ghetsis thought back to the beginning of their work together when Colress addressed him as sir or Mr. Harmonia. Their language towards each other had developed over time, despite this Colress is a man of dignity and will still refer to his partner as ‘sir’ if he deems so appropriate.

Turning to observe the dock, Ghetsis noticed several members of their association will be travelling as well. He briefly wondered what they could possibly accomplish in such a large group.   
“ah yes, Galar has multiple sites.” Ghetsis muttered to himself leaning down across the barrier, which separated the ship boarding platform from the work site.

Hearing an ear bleeding giggling sound Ghetsis prepared himself to engage in conversation, one he was sure to bring him a few steps closer to the depths of the reverse dimension. 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Harmonia!” exclaimed a bubbly young girl. She looked to be around 30, a tool belt strapped to her work trousers, a small solosis circling her feet.

“good afternoon.” Ghetsis grumbled, attempting to turn back to watching Colress work. Of course this wasn’t in reshiram’s plan

“Your assistant is he available?” she giggled as she spoke, irritating Ghetsis slightly more each time.

“Why do you not ask him personally, miss…” He paused, not remembering her name, was she new on the team? Not that it mattered as Colress was most definitely not available. Despite Ghetsis knowing very little of Colress’ alignments he was very confident of his affections towards himself.

“I wanted to know if I stand a chance! It’s incredibly rude to just walk into a conversation of that type!” She scolded. Somehow Ghetsis got the idea that she does not in fact practise what she wishes to teach.

“If you insist on knowing, Mr. Stalhart is in fact happily married.” A shiver ran through Ghetsis the moment he finished speaking, a sign of his works coming back later to bite his out. Despite this he couldn’t stop himself from continuing.

“oh” The woman huffed, disappointed.

“yes, in fact she is the single most annoying woman, and a writer. Yes, she writes. But not publicly.” Ghetsis didn’t anticipate having to lie on this trip. He understood that this was in fact, not a requirement as he could have just said no and sent the woman on her way, however he couldn’t possibly be a smart man every second of the day.

Watching the woman saunter away towards a group of workers sorting out accommodation and item transport, Ghetsis eventually turned back to his own entertainment. Nodding at Colress who had been watching the entire exchange. Smiling the other returned to helping with loading, leaving Ghetsis alone once again.

Ghetsis enjoyed the view until he was called away to oversee some lodging issues.

“Mr. Harmonia, one of our sponsors requested to make the trip last minute, we only have 10 available rooms!” The man panicked, looking over his shoulder at a sharply dressed man with a dark briefcase. He shifted nervously as the man made eye contact and started walking over to join the discussion.

“Gentlemen, I assume my lodgings are sorted?” The sponsor asked, casting a threatening glance between them.

“I can assure you sir”, Ghetsis spoke up, ignoring the man as he posed no real threat, “your lodgings are well and done.” 

This was what Colress wanted if Ghetsis was correct. The idea of having to spend these days apart making him melancholy, much to Ghetsis’ worry. He was not an emotional man, allowing the young assistant to thraw his cold, professional demeaner has become the one and only exception to this. He swiftly patted his jacket pocket, only human exception. He watched the sponsor leave as he turned to the still very nervous man besides him.

“He will be taking my assistant’s room. Please inform the work men to move his possessions into my room. My assistant’s that is.” 

Throwing a practiced smile over his shoulder, Ghetsis began walking onto the boat halls in search of their room. The rooms weren’t numbered, instead had brightly coloured doors to indicate that they led to separate rooms. As he walked the hall on the left side of the boat, he saw Colress talking to one of the work men, who was presumably attempting to move his bag. 

Tapping on the glass to attract attention to himself, Ghetsis mentioned for Colress to join him on deck. He started out onto the dock as he waited, watching as wingul fought over the remains of a dinner. He thought briefly about their own companions, Colress clang and his own little dieno, the love of his life. He and Colress could never bear to part with them which lead them to the creation of a simple entrapment device. The conversion of mass to energy proving useful as with recent developments such technology has been found to be reversible. As hunger crept up on him, Ghetsis thought about the contains of his assistant’s work bag. They had brought a tin of cookies with them, on Colress’ insistence of course, and Ghetsis felt the sudden urge to eat an inadvisable amount. 

“Ghetsis!” Colress raised his voice, walking up the hall towards him, “What are these new arrangements?” 

“One of the sponsors booked a room last minute, I let him know that one is available as my assistant and I have a lot of work to catch up on.” Ghetsis smirked, side glancing to determine Colress’ reaction.  
While maintaining a nonchalant manner Colress curtly wrapped his pinkie finger around Ghetsis’ own, giving a small tug to decrease their distance before letting go just as quickly.

“Take us to our room then.” Colress said, with much more excitement than he thought he’d possess on this trip.

Quietly taking his assistant’s hand in his, Ghetsis looked round the dock confirming everything was in working order before he started gently pulling Colress along to their room.


	3. Chapter 3

Laying down on the decorative cover, Colress stretched out his arms before grabbing a pen off the bedside table. Ghetsis was still out holding a team meeting for when they arrived in two days’ time. After everyone was settled in, one of the organisers brought in an extra set of sheets for Colress as he was so obviously at a disadvantage here. After this both fell straight into sleep, waking up barely in time for breakfast and the ship overview.

Laughing to himself he picked up his journal to relay the events of the day.

Tuesday, May 14, 1923

We didn’t do much today. Being stuck on a steamboat leaves much to be desired. Of course, Ghetsis has been laying out team plans for exploring Galar, without him this whole operation would surly fall through. 

I went to the back end of the ship to watch the water wheel turn; it wasn’t as cold in the afternoon, so I spent a pleasant couple hours watching the water Pokémon attempt to investigate the wheel. I never was a big fan of frillish. In fact, they unsettle me on many levels of existence, However the tynamo was very entertaining. They travel in packs; I’ll have to tell Ghetsis about this. Talking about him, Ghetsis was lovely enough to bring me some warm tea in the evening as I was heading back inside to work on some last-minute reports. He really is a darling man. 

Enough of this I really should be getting back to organising my papers and note pad before I, myself must sit in for a meeting tomorrow.

Putting down his journal, Colress tucked it back into his small travel bag and went back to looking at the papers spewed out on the bed. He absently wished for Ghetsis to bring him back something to chew on and preferably some nice tea.

Sorting out the papers into piles for research, Galar maps, blank note pads and photographic diagrams he got momentarily distracted. Looking towards the camera they had brought with them, he flicked through his collection of photographs. The stones and fossils stood out brightly grey and brown against the dark backgrounds, if he focused on them long enough his mind would let him fill in the colours from memory. 

Tracing the patters on one of the photographed jars, Colress became so engrossed he didn’t seem to notice Ghetsis slip into the room to sit at one of the desk chairs.

“I see you are thoroughly prepared for this expedition, Mr. Stalhart?” Ghetsis said smugly, holding his warm mug to his mouth, taking a sip. He watched Colress look round his expectantly, before passing the mug to him and bringing out another from behind him, where he put it down on the desk.

“Can I have that one instead?” Colress asked nodding towards the cup Ghetsis was holding.

“It’s herbal, you wouldn’t like it” Despite saying this he still exchanged mugs, staying close to swap back for when Colress verified his claims.

“Mint. Horrible.” Colress made a face, gently thrusting the mug back into Ghetsis’ hand taking back the other.

Watching him with a smile, Ghetsis appeared a plate of sandwiches from the desk behind him offering it to Colress, who looked back at him in question.

“I’ve already eaten, dear”, he said declining the offered plate. 

Nodding Colress began to eat, pausing occasionally to relay the day’s events to Ghetsis.

“Did you know tynamo pack travel? I saw a school of them earlier in the day! They were playing round the water wheel in the back on the ship”, He took another sandwich in hand, eating slower, “I always wondered what it would be like to keep a water poekemon.” He turned to Ghetsis before continuing, “Do you think we could have an aquarium built for a couple of tynamo?”

Watching him with a small smile, Ghetsis considered the idea of keeping a couple water pokemon in their office. A nice addition to a work ambiance, not to mention Colress’ clear interest in them.  
“That could be arranged, yes. I would also like to keep a water type or two. How about we measure out the office when we get back, find a decent spot.” Ghetsis thought on their limited choice and was about to suggest bringing back a water type with them from Galar when colress exclaimed.

“I heard that Galar has pyukumuku!” Colress occasionally expressed his excitement in the form of ideas, Ghetsis unable to deny him this always listened intently.

“What is that I’ve never seen a pyukumuku” Ghetsis stood, walking over to the bed, and picking up all the paper to place them neatly on the desk for Colress’ meeting tomorrow, before coming to lay on the bed with Colress, leaning back against the wall as to not spill his drink. He watched as excitement pooled off Colress like smoke. Ghetsis loved listening to him at his most passionate, His knowledge of the world and love for travel in perfect balance with their mutual love for their work. He reached over pulling the younger man to him, smiling when he felt Colress lay his head on his shoulder. 

“It’s this weird goo fish. But not really goo. Its soft and squishy and doesn’t really do much, but I think we should befriend one. They seem very calming, just living their little life.” Colress droned on about fish and how they could bring some back by letting their existing companions roam out for a while. Colress suggested Ghetsis get a baby carried for dieno.

Yawning, Colress placed his now empty mug down on the floor besides the bed, shifting down to lay under the covers. Watching him Ghetsis did the same with his mug and stood to turn off the overhead light. Getting under the cover, he shifted over to Colress to wrap his arm round his middle. Turning round in the embrace, Colress leaned into gentle press his lips to Ghetsis’ before pressing his head under his chin and wrapping his self-round Ghetsis.

Using his free hand Ghetsis ran his fingers through Colress’ multi-coloured hair. He always took good care of it; they occasionally took trips to the hair salon outside their office building. Colress insisted that their products were the best quality and had tried to get Ghetsis to use them multiple times. He wasn’t opposed to the idea of his hair smelling like apple, it was just a bit preposterous when coupled with his natural hair colour.

Deciding to set those thoughts aside for never, he pulled his lover closer and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up with a groan, Ghetsis patted the warm spot next to him looking for Colress who had just gotten up.

“over here, I’m just doing my hair.” Colress announced from his place at the desk. 

Sitting up, Ghetsis watched him work on his hair, staring intently at his reflection in the mirror. Having an unpredictable thought Ghetsis spoke before his brain could process the request he was about to make.

“Would you mind doing my hair aswell?” Well now that he said it, he might as well enjoy it.

Quickly finishing his own flick of hair, Colress moved onto the bed with his brush and a hair tie. Settling down behind his partner he got to work on brushing out his long hair. Starting from the top of his head, he gently tugged down evening out the lumps, then running his hand through the area to get out any knots.

“Your hair is always so soft, Ghetsis. How peculiar considering I’ve seen your hair products” Colress said pocking Ghetsis in the shoulder. His action was rewarded when Ghetsis cast his head back, smacking Colress in the face with his mass of hair.

Laughing to himself, Colress continued to brush, a rare activity he very much enjoyed. He did not know why Ghetsis wouldn’t ask him for this more often, but he was willing to wait to indulge in this rarity. Pulling a good chunk of the now brushed out hair he tied a low tail and flicked it over Ghetsis’ shoulder.

“How’s this? Do you want me to move it up?” Colress asked, smoothing down the loose hairs sticking up on Ghetsis’ head.

“It’s wonderful, thank you” Ghetsis turned to smile at him, before his head was moved to face forward again as Colress gelled the loose hairs in place.

Looking at the clock on the desk Colress spoke.

“The meeting doesn’t start till afternoon. Would you like to skip breakfast with me and enjoy some of the cookies we’ve brought along?” He smiled brightly at Ghetsis and reached into his carrier bag to pull out the box.

“That would be most amenable” Ghetsis said reaching into the box and picking out two of the cookies.

“What should we do till afternoon? Its only the second day of travel and I’m already out of ideas.” Colress sighed, shoving a whole cookie into his mouth to think. Grabbing another cookie, he continued, “Would you like to come out on deck with me? Look at some of the sea life?” 

Draping himself over Ghetsis from behind, he ate slower wondering if the weather is nicer then it was yesterday morning. Having had enough cookies, Colress continued leaning over Ghetsis leaching off the warmth as his coat was laying on the desk chair.

“I’m ready to leave when you are, dear. Let me just put on appropriate clothes.” Ghetsis said, making no effort to extract his assistant from himself.

Leaving a kiss on Ghetsis’ cheek, Colress extracted himself going towards the desk to put on his coat and leaning against the desk waiting for his companion to get ready. As Ghetsis stood be placed the box back into Colress’ bag and went over to his own to put on a clean dress shirt. Ghetsis was well aware that he was being watched as he undressed, despite this he made no effort to acknowledge the fact that he was being acknowledged instead reaching into his bag again and starting to pull on a tie. Fixing the tie in place he made eye contact with Colress through the mirror, making the other look away in embarrassment of being caught.

“Shall we?” Ghetsis asked, pulling Colress off the desk, walking after him as he left their room.

Once out of the room, Colress lead them over to the back end of the boat insisting that the water wheel is the best part of the boat. Ghetsis had to agree, mostly due to the fact that the rest was dreadfully boring. As they stood against the barrier, shoulders brushing inconspicuously, Colress pointed out that they should be passing by kalos about now. Nodding in reply, Ghetsis made an effort to watch the sea more carefully in case any new Pokémon showed up, so he could point them out to Colress.

“Hello again, Mr. Harmonia!” 

Ghetsis let out the most desperate groan, slapping a smile onto his face and spinning on his heels to face the woman.

“Hello miss…..-“ He was cut off when she noticed Colress standing next to him.

“Oh Mr. Stalhart! How’s your wife?” The woman asked, clearly excited to be able to use the lie Ghetsis fed her a couple days earlier.

Ghetsis considered throwing himself to the mercy of the octillary. He chanced a glance in Colress’ direction, snapping his head back towards the water, pretending to be heavily engrossed in the empty ocean, when Colress caught his eye.

“Ah yes. My wife. Wonderful and a woman.” Colress spoke, seeming very natural in his speech, almost practiced. Almost.

The girl didn’t seem to care as she carried on showing off her new knowledge, “I heard she was a writer, I’m so jealous I wish I could write all day.” She swooned.

Casting a judgemental glance at Ghetsis, Colress continued enabling the girl.

“Yes, a writer, book write. Who lives with me? As my wife” Colress knew he needs to end this conversation. Not because he was in any danger of being listened to, more so the fact that he was missing all the fish he came here to observe.

“Do you not live with Mr. Harmonia?” The girl questioned stopping her word tornado.

Ghetsis let out a noise comparable only to a Hydreigon’s cry. Colress paid him no mind. Opting instead to leave the situation suspicious for no known reason.

“As lovely as it is talking here, why don’t we continue this conversation some other time?” Colress asked trying to sound like someone who was doing important work.

“I agree, you see miss.-“ Ghetsis started before getting cut off by Colress waving him off.

“We are actually talking about privet matters. I would have to ask to be left to talk in peace.” Colress said calmly, giving the girl a pleasant smile.

“Oh, of course, I do apologise” The girl said, nodding them both a goodbye.

“What is her name?” Ghetsis asked turning to Colress.

Shifting closer to him and looking back out onto the water, Colress tutted, “Honestly Ghetsis.”

Bringing his hands to the barrier, Colress places one of them palm up, looking to Ghetsis expectantly. Giving in Ghetsis followed his movements and laced their fingers together, their hands hidden by how close they were standing.

“Ghetsis look!” Colress exclaimed, pointing towards a seeking which was enjoying the afternoon sun, poking half its body out the water. 

Giving his hand a small squeeze, Ghetsis got his attention long enough to point out a group of mantine near one of the small islands. Looking down at his watch, Ghetsis nudged Colress gently with his shoulder.

“We should head inside, get something for lunch and then you should get ready for your meeting.” Ghetsis listed off, letting go of Colress to encourage him to follow him inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Thursday, 16 May 1923

I was too tired last night to write an entry. The meeting went smoothly, and expedition groups have been established. I managed to convince the organisers that Ghetsis and I work best together and so we could not take on a third.

Today is the last day on sea, well last couple of hours. Ghetsis said we’ll probably only have time for breakfast and then we will be hitting land. Hopefully, we can start having a look at the site we were assigned later today.

We should be arriving round 12:30pm, as it is currently 11am I see that leaving writing till the last moment was not advised. 

“Have you gotten everything, Colress?” Ghetsis asked from his place on the boarding deck. He was carrying his own bag as well as Colress’ carried bag.

“Yes, I’m coming down now” Colress yelled back, rushing down the steps to join Ghetsis on the docks.

Once Colress reached his side, Ghetsis started walking out the docks towards the small town. He heard that the main mode of transport in Galar is through flying taxies. Walking into the city, Ghetsis grabbed the sleave of Colress’ coat loosely, pulling him along towards one of the taxi spots he could see.

“I know you want to get to the site quickly and set up, why don’t we take a taxi?” Ghetsis asked. He let go of his assistant’s coat as they got closer.   
“you need a ride, gentlemen?” Asked the taxi handler.

“If you could take us to stow-on-side that would be wonderful.” Ghetsis replied, mentioning for Colress to get into the cabin before him as he paid for their ride.  
The first thing that both of them noticed is that the taxies in Galar were very privet. In a way of ‘no one could look in while you had all the power of looking out’. This fit them both fine, so fine in fact that Ghetsis pulled Colress to himself, resting his cheek on the top on his head. They enjoyed the closeness, comfortable seats, and the soaring Pokémon outside the window in silence; exhaustion from the journey catching up with them. 

The trip was shorter than they anticipated as the taxi came to a stop and they got out to thank the driver. 

The small town they found themselves in was dusty. Dusty is the best and most accurate description one could come up with. The town was warm, both in aesthetic and practical weather conditions, something neither of them were expecting considering the rumoured Galar climate. They had gotten off in front of a pokecenter, which was a relief as Ghetsis had worried about their food storage for the days they would be living in their work tent.

“Before we left, I was told we should head left and up form the stadium” Colress spoke up. Grabbing one of Ghetsis’ bag straps he led the way round a couple streets before breaking out in front of a large circular building.

“This is the stadium, I assume” Ghetsis asked, unimpressed with the amount of red sand in his hair. 

He was given little time to complain further as Colress dragged him along again, heading up towards what was unmistakably more red sand. Letting out a well deserved groan he headed up an old stair case into the main part of the ruin walls. Walking down again into the sand, they found that the area should be large enough to set up a tent.

“Pass me the bag, Ghetsis” Colress pointed to his shoulder while he determined the best position for preventing sand blowing onto them.

Tossing the bag and going over to one of the staircases, Ghetsis proved to me no help at all, instead he picked at the sandstone stairs looking like he was having the time of his life. He paid no mind to Colress fretting over the change in wind direction as he took his small pick out of his pocket and started digging into the stair he was sitting on. Slowly uncovering a small black stone, he scraped around it making sure he didn’t damage it. As the stone started wobbling slightly, he dug the pick in harder dislodging the small stone and putting it in his pocket, determined to show Colress later.

Noting that Colress was pegging in the last of the tent, he dug out the stone from his pocket walking into the tent to help sent down their equipment, and more importantly show Colress the stone. Upon walking into the tent, he placed his shoulder bad and Colress’ tool bag on one of the collapsible desks. Thankfully for Ghetsis hair’s sake the tent had flooring, meaning they wouldn’t be sleeping on sand this time.

“Colress, I’ve found you something” Ghetsis announced confidently, moving to sit on one of the desk chairs next to Colress. 

Taking the stone out of his pocket, he placed it on their desk, bringing out some polishing solution and pouring a fair amount on top. The black gem shone in the light from the translucent roof of their tent. Wiping the gem down and drying it cleanly, Ghetsis handed the gem to Colress, who had been watching him though the prosses with clear fondness. 

“It’s a lovely gem, Ghetsis. Do you think we could get it put into a ring?” Colress asked. He had always enjoyed the idea of having some of his own rings from their travels. 

“Of course, we can do that later this week when we get home” Ghetsis said, standing up and walking over to the bedroll.

Although it was only 4pm, they were dead on their feet from the past couple days. Both knew that starting work now was improbable and ill advised, instead Ghetsis watched as Colress walked over to him. He stripped off his coat before laying down to rest besides Ghetsis. They had a lot of work to do tomorrow, Ghetsis had suggested coming through the sand inside some of the ruin ‘buildings’ in hopes of finding some pots or fossils that have been blown to the surface layers. Despite the warm weather, Colress insisted on being close and Ghetsis had no objections.


	6. Chapter 6

“We absolutely need to get that fish!”, Colress exclaimed, “Look at it, Ghetsis!” 

Ghetsis contemplated how they had possibly gotten here. They were strolling through the sandy wild area when Colress had found a small pool of water. In said pool of water was an indescribable creature of Ghetsis’ nightmares. 

“When you described a pyukumuku to me a few days ago, I was not expecting this.” Ghetsis muttered. raising his voice, he exclaimed, “it has SPIKES!”

Unbothered by Ghetsis’ attitude, Colress continued to feed the creature. He picked It up and held it in his arms, beginning to walk over to a large rock to dig through some rubble.

“Unbelievable.” Ghetsis huffed, making his way over to Colress to feed the creature himself.

After a couple of hours and a taxi ride back to their tent Ghetsis set up to count their findings. He looked through the various gems and stones, those will go to the privet collections; then the fossils, which they would give up to the association; finally, the broken clay pots and other evolutionary materials, which would also be left in the hands of the association. Tying up the gems in a separate bag to keep dust in, he put them in his personal bag. He readied the other items into their provided exploration bags to be given in when they get back onto the boat. 

“How successful are we?” Colress asked, from where he was playing with his new sea creature on their bedroll.

“Quite.” Ghetsis replied, looking fondly as Colress built a shallow pool and filled it with water. 

“I’ve been asking round,” Colress started, “Pyukumuku can stay out for water for days at a time thanks to its slime covered skin.” Colress sounded confident in his research, there was still a small problem with this and Ghetsis felt like he should address it.

“You can’t take home a living creature, especially not one that never been seen before in unova.” He was personally all for the idea of bringing it back with them, however their bags are being checked on boarding to make sure they won’t be bringing illegal objects back to unova. 

“I’m not an expert on illegal items, but I’m confident a living creature does not constitute for legal possessions.” Ghetsis continued. They would be boarding the boat back home tomorrow at noon. Leaving them enough time to take down the tent and think of a way to transport the creature with them.

“We could say I had gotten sun stroke and hide him in my hat!” Colress grinned up at Ghetsis excitedly.

Sighing, packing away their tools into their respective bags, Ghetsis gave Colress a tired look. Watching as the younger man smiled brighter, knowing he will play his heart out for a convincing heat stroke.   
“Come over here” Colress mentioned, tapping the space next to him on the bedroll.

Relenting, Ghetsis sat down next to him, deciding to lay his head down on Colress’ lap instead. Colress ran his fingers through the long hair, combing though it slightly while moving his hand. They lay there in silence, Colress reaching out to hold the other’s hand bringing it to his lips before lowering it to hold to his chest. The creature moved position occasionally but preferred to stay in the pool Colress had made for it. They watched it swirl water, Colress thinking about the pool he wants to build it at home, Ghetsis staring blankly with sleep.

“come lay down with me” Ghetsis mumbled against Colress’ thigh, pushing himself up slightly to lay on the ground comfortably.

Without saying much, Colress lay down next to him. He pulled Ghetsis’ hair free from the tie and placed it in his pocket for tomorrow. He stroked down his hair again, looking down at his as Ghetsis rested his head on his chest for a more comfortable sleeping position. Wrapping his arm round Ghetsis’ sleeping form he fell into an excited sleep, unable to wait to get home.


	7. Chapter 7

“stay still, Colress” Ghetsis muttered standing close, attempting to fix the hat on his head.

“It’s wet!” Colress hissed back but ceased his movement as Ghetsis finished adjusting the hat.

“It’s a sea creature, dear.” Ghetsis whispered back, aware of at least one other crew member staring at them.

“Let’s give our findings to the organisers and hide in the cabin until we start moving” Ghetsis suggested. He grabbed all four of their bags and left Colress sitting on a bench on the dock side as he made his way over to the loading crew. Handing off the two expedition labelled bags he quickly made him way back over to Colress who stood immediately, following him towards the boarding dock.

“May I check your bags, sirs?” If Ghetsis was paying any attention, which he wasn’t, he’d notice that the man checking their bags seemed overly eager for a conversation. His lack of attention did not deter the man in the slightest.

“You fellas glad to be coming home to your ladies?” The man asked good naturally. 

Unable to act like a normal human being in a normal conversation both Colress and Ghetsis spoke up at once.

“yes, women wife” They made eye contact, smiling slightly at each other.

“Well, you seem to be clear, have a good day.” The man said, thankfully ending the conversation before it began.

Making their way onto the ship and into the room they occupied before, Ghetsis threw down their personal bags before throwing himself down onto the bed. Letting out a groan he spread out his arms taking up the entire bed. Watching him occasionally from the corner of his eye, Colress picked up their bags and placed them on the desk before taking off his hat and putting the creature into a wide glass of water. 

Moving over to the other side of the desk, Colress found a small radio. Deciding to pass the time while they still had radio reach, he turned it on and placed it on the desk. Happy with the volume from the bed he moved over Ghetsis’ limbs before laying down himself to enjoy some radio. He felt Ghetsis’ hand grab his as he decided to take a nap.


End file.
